Rengar/Strategy
Skill usage * Full AD Runes, Attack Masteries and charging 4 Ferocity to use a then on is notorious for having gained First Blood before rework that lowered his AD scaling on by 50%. * allows you to gank unexpectedly. Use in order to not be seen across the map as you move towards your gank or save it for chasing if you think the target can escape with and/or stealth or dash ability. * allows to lunge to his enemies while stealthed, using his ultimate. Use this to your advantage and use combined with for an exceptionally well executed combo in rapid succession, then slow the enemy using your . * can hop over walls using . Place a ward next to a jungle camp and get inside a brush over the wall, then simply attack the monsters. However, make sure they're inside your circle. Also, when your reaches 9 Trophies, use the extra range on your passive to make this wall-hopping easier. ** This is a great tactic for stealing epic monsters when counter jungling or killing the enemy jungler. * Maxing first gives you a little bit of single targeted damage and burst. ** Before rework some might have argued that was a one-point wonder skill, as its scaling was based on total attack damage and thus remained powerful even at Rank 1, having given good AS bonus. * is a great jungler as his heals him for a flat amount of his health. This allows him for excellent survivability both in lanes and jungles. ** When jungling alternate between and . ** The sustain of with a is better than if you can do full damage with the stacked attack speed. Use this to your advantage to get faster clear times, and get life back. * Maxing first gives you a good burst of AoE damage, a high defense boost for a few seconds and allows for generating ferocity faster with cooldown going down. Consider it over maxing , when jungling or playing defensively. * Use in order to stop enemies from running away. * is a decent tool for escaping ganks and other nasty situations. However consider that the stealth can be delayed to up to 3 seconds when attacked and enemies can sense you when you are within 1000 range from them. * can use his ultimate in order to see invisible champions, such as , , , or another . * When you cast does not immediately turn invisible but after about a second delay. So keep this in mind while you are in battle. * allows him to scout as it reveals enemy champions in a huge radius. This can allow his team to catch enemy champions hiding in bushes, or to prevent an ambush by the enemy hiding in bushes. This can also prevent enemy champions juking you or your allies using the fog of war or bushes. * When ganking a lane warded with , use outside of the ward's range. * Item/skill usage ends , but with the half second delay can still leap. This is useful to finish off almost dead champions with Ravenous Hydra/Blade of the Ruined King and then leap to another target. * Using with 5 Ferocity charges can lead to an overwhelming burst of damage, as he can leave stealth with an empowered skill, use his 3 non-empowered skills in quick succession on his target and then already use another empowered skill because of the Ferocity gain after leaving stealth. Build usage is a burst bruiser off-tank, relying on mobility and disabling the enemies and dealing massive amounts of damage in a short burst. Therefore, he is meant to be built with items that help him achieve this. * can be used to assassinate critical targets in a short burst. When used in conjunction with and , Rengar can burst a squishy target so fast they have no time to react. * Is an exceptionally good item for Rengar since his skills are limited only by cooldowns, and the item's stats and active effect synergize well with his kit. * CDR is one of the stronger stats you can get on Rengar, because you are not limited by mana whatsoever and Rengar's empowered abilities are powerful. ** , , and are great items on Rengar, each giving 10% CDR. * The slow from allow to get in a lot more attacks where the enemy would otherwise escape. ** The bonus damage from a combined with a is always a decent combination; the increased attack speed from allows him to maintain the slow of . Additionally, now that Atma's is built out of a gp-5 item, the , it's a good combination if you expect to have a hard lane where you might not get much last hits on minions. * Rengar has higher than average base attack speed (0.675). He also has good AS per level scaling, totaling 48% bonus AS at level 18. * can be a very powerful item for , since it offers, health for durability, attack damage for damage output, life steal for sustain and 20% of CDR. * can be a good choice since it grants you MR, health and cooldown reduction as well as empowering healing. Recommended builds Countering * Since deals mostly physical damage, buying armor is a top priority. and are very effective against him since the majority of his damage comes from autoattacks enhanced with . * Avoid fighting near and especially inside brushes as his passive provides him with great mobility and utility. ** His passive has no cooldown making slows ineffective when fighting him inside brushes as he can constantly close the distance. ** Skilled players can use to juke and escape when being chased and even dodge skillshots and avoid AoEs. * Avoid fighting 1 on 1 as his kit makes him an exceptionally good duelist. ** and make him deceptively tanky. That alongside life steal and allow to quickly regain health and with and to overpower you even if he was at low health when you started fighting. * Avoid engaging when he already has 2 or more Ferocity, as when he uses all 3 of his basic abilities he will be able to cast one Empowered spell as well. * Beware if is jungling as he has great ganking potential - in addition to his high damage output and burst capabilities, and or prevent his target from escaping while and make sure he can chase down his target even if they posses a short term stealth or use . * If uses while your team has sight of him a distinctive sound can be heard. Otherwise you will receive no warning of the ability’s use, unless comes within 1000 range of enemy champion. ** This also works if you are in sight of a bush that he uses in. * relies heavily on perfect surprise attacks and burst to take down his target, stunning him and getting out of melee range will stop his momentum and ruin his intial attack. * Placing near your lane can prevent from ganking you using to bypass a . * Placing a when uses to run can prevent his stealthy escape. * Traps such as can punish him for entering bushes, hindering his ability to leap at you. Additionally, he is particularly susceptible to Blinds, as almost all of his damage is autoattack reliant. * He doesn't trade very well, so if you can keep him at a distance and poke him constantly you will greatly increase your chances of success. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies